


The Most Wonderful Thing

by freezerjerky



Series: Pornalot 16/17 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: OT3, Other, Polyamory, happy polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/pseuds/freezerjerky
Summary: The short story was Merlin got sacked. The long story is after building up his career for half a year, feeling like he was making a difference in the workplace, and coming in for a special Saturday meeting, he'd found out that he was completely unnecessary to the company, apparently.





	The Most Wonderful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Pornalot 2016: Week 3 Kink Link

The short story was Merlin got sacked. The long story is after building up his career for half a year, feeling like he was making a difference in the workplace, and coming in for a special Saturday meeting, he'd found out that he was completely unnecessary to the company, apparently.

He'd collected his things and hopped on the bus home, where he wallowed in misery with his head in his hands. It wasn't exactly sobbing, but Merlin felt hurt and like a failure. He was glad he was the only one home in this state, he felt so embarrassed and so hurt that everything would turn out like this.

Merlin hadn't even noticed the door creak open at first, not until a bag of groceries fell to the ground with a thud and a pineapple rolled onto the floor. He looked up just in time to see Gwen rushing towards him and Arthur standing behind to clean up the newly fallen bag. When he was in Gwen's arms, he'd allowed himself to cry a bit more openly.

The dynamic was something he had not anticipated when they'd started dating. Gwen was all sweetness and Arthur was...abrasive and liked insults instead of terms of endearments. In the bedroom things were different. For example, they began that night with comfort in the form of Gwen getting Merlin to take his mind off of being fired by a firm spanking. He'd counted dutifully until twenty and it definitely made him think of very little more than how good it felt to be loved and cared for.

After that, it was Arthur's firm hands that worked him open, covering him in gentle kisses and soft words of affection. Gwen would tease him with a flick to the nipple, or cutting in the way of a kiss or two, but mostly she waited until he was ready for her. She looked like a dream in the strap-on, with the purple dildo attached (the one set aside for Merlin specifically).

She had him on his back that day, moving rhythmically inside of him. This was about him, what he needed, what he wanted. Arthur laid beside him, kissing him, occasionally kissing her, and stroking his cock firmly.

Arthur smiled at him with a particularly affectionate look. "You're so beautiful, Merlin. Our Merlin. And the sweetest, kindest-" He punctuated it with a kiss. "You treat us so well, you're the most wonderful thing, do you know that?"

Merlin groaned. Arthur was sometimes like this, sweet and praising, telling him all the things he wouldn't dare outside of the bedroom, or when needed. He liked the praise from anyone, but coming from Arthur it really did something for him.

"Anyone would be lucky to have you, any way, shape, or form, and we've got you like this, how lucky are we?"

He turned to Gwen, as if she had anything to contribute, but Gwen, well Gwen was about the physical, she understood the physical need. Instead she shifted the angle so that she was certain it brushed against Merlin's prostate. He came then, crying out in pleasure, before it was muffled by Arthur's gentle, sweet kissing.

"You're so beautiful," he'd said. "So wonderful, and so very, very valuable, Merlin."

Afterwards, they fell in a heap together. Merlin felt the weight of the aftermath of sex, and the aftermath of crying. Arthur had an arm slung around the both of them, and Gwen put an arm around Merlin's middle. He still felt the burn of being sacked, but he felt warm and sated and content. Once they'd rested up, he'd help them get off, give them something in return. After all, relationships were about the give and take.


End file.
